


Оставив человеческие обязанности

by Ловец янтаря (shatteredDecadence)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depersonalization, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredDecadence/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%86%20%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8F
Kudos: 2
Collections: Верлибры





	Оставив человеческие обязанности

Алексей встал ранним утром, в четыре часа,  
За стеклом моргали редкие жёлтые окна.  
Алексею казалось, в Алексее крючилось такое чувство,  
Такое маленькое-премаленькое, размером с пиявку,  
Что люди в этих жёлтых окнах едва ли были людьми.  
Алексей прожевал эту мысль, разложил на составляющие,  
Растянул на струны, на строчки, на аккорды;  
Проговорил сам себе.  
И показалось Алексею, так странно, так странно,  
Что его собственный алексеевый голос звучит словно бы  
Из другого угла тёмной комнаты. Что сам Алексей — паук,  
Повисший на тонкой нитке; что он — отражение в бутылочном стёклышке,  
Блик на кромке воды. И раз с ним приключилась такая неурядица,  
Раз он разваливается от каждой ряби, от каждого дуновения ветерка,  
Возможно, ему стоит оставить свои человеческие обязанности  
И всего лишь наблюдать за Алексеем с потолка.

От шума проснулась его мать и заглянула в комнату:  
Алексей не смотрел в её заспанные глаза.  
Её хриплый голос звучал так,  
Будто ему нужно пробиваться через множество бетонных плит,  
Чтобы, в конце концов, быть обработанным каким-нибудь ухом.  
Видимо, она о чём-то спрашивала Алексея и зачем-то тянула руку,  
Уши подписали указ о собственной отставке.  
Лицо алексеевой матери так расплывалось,  
Будто на неё смотрели сквозь призму или расколотое стекло;  
Через мутный, пятнистый, липкий бутылочный осколок.  
В какой-то момент она даже показалась не матерью,  
А женщиной, которая могла бы проснуться от шума в квартире:  
Если уж для сожительницы она слишком немолода,  
То для соседки или, может, арендодательницы —  
В самый раз.

Алексей что-то проговорил ей в ответ:  
Изо рта комками валились неумело написанные шпаргалки.  
Женщина этого либо не заметила,  
Либо, видя неважное состояние Алексея, предпочла тактично промолчать.  
Она ушла и прикрыла за собой дверь,  
Хлипкая ручка жалобно простонала.  
Алексей повернулся к окну, упёрся в подоконник локтями, уложил на ладони голову,  
В ней мокрый снег слипался в не менее мерзкие кучи.  
На улице заводилась чья-то машина:  
Этим странным людям куда-то нужно в пять утра.  
Его рукам было холодно, на них выступали корнями вены, прорывали рыхлую кожу —  
Алексей что-то про себя пробормотал,  
И его голова глухо отозвалась со шкафа.


End file.
